Kronos WoW
Kronos WoW is an International Vanilla Server based in Europe and is part of the Twinstar.cz project and has been around since 2011. It was initially mainly a Czech server but together with its community it decided to make a fresh start and advertise in order to attract international players. While the server was down, the developers were able to make core mechanics perfect without having to worry about new bugs caused by core changes. The server advertisement was mainly done by video showcases on their Youtube Channel. The videos have created a lot of hype for the project. Kronos was released''' on Saturday March 28 2015''' (Release Trailer). Overview Development Kronos consists of a various developers. Chero does the lead development and server administration. Craig and Jursky, both from the well-known Archaica Vanilla server, have contributed a lot to the server development in the past. Esso, a developer from the Twinstar TBC server, is assisting in the final stages of Kronos development, as well as Kioshi from Twinstar's Cataclysm server. Another developer that recently joined is Amrod. In order to focus on fixing bugs, the developers are supported by a large team of testers. Additionally, Filvorja and LaraDorren are the community managers. The developers also focus on lag-free gameplay, thus making constant performance improvements. Also, on top of the priority list, is to provide the Players with the quality that Players remember from the original Blizzard Realms, in terms of Dungeons and Raids. Thus, most dungeons, including Raids, have reached a level like unseen in the Private Server scene. Database The server has its own database called Twinhead, which name is a reference to the well-known wowhead database. On the Twinhead database, all information like spawn locations and drop rates correctly resemble the ingame values. Bug Tracker Issues are tracked on the Bug Tracker, which is conveniently linked with the database. So you can easily browse all the issues that were created about a certain NPC, item or quest. Game mechanism Kronos offers many well-made mechanics, which cannot be seen as flawless on many other private servers. This includes: *Blizzlike Buff/Aura/Elixir stacking * No screen freezes *Chainpull Mechanics (Mobs can Chainpull other Mobs on their Path to the Player) *Heartbeat Resistance *Flawless pet and player pathfinding *Dynamic Line of Sight (disables casting through doors/objects) *16 slot Debuff Limit *Meeting Stones *Spell Delay (e.g. this allows Rogues to stun each other in the same moment) *Blizzlike Honor System * Working escort quests * Rare mobs with loot tables * Blizzlike herb and mining pools * Creatures have working death animations * Group experience multipliers * Dynamic spawn timers (normal mobs respawn faster if there is a large amount of players in a certain zone) Donation rewards Players may donate for "Twinstar points" which can be used to spend on cosmetic items and features that are in no other way obtainable ingame: * Vanity pets * Unarmored level 60 mounts that were removed in patch 1.4 (riding skill not included) * Tabards * Changing your Character Name (the amount of times you can do this is limited) Vote point rewards Kronos does not feature a vote points shop. Extra features * Talent respec costs on Kronos are capped at 10 gold, in order to encourage players to do both PvE and PvP actively. * A Character auction house where people can trade or auction a character. When it is auctioned, the seller only gets Twinstar points. These points can only be used for bidding on different character auctions or for spending in the donation shop (see above). * "Event Masters" are hired to do events, like "Hide'n Seek" or PvP-Events, to offer Players something away from the usual Content. * Kronos will feature an armory. * Kronos will feature a boss kill tracker. * Multiboxing is forbidden. PvE Progression Guilds In the guild section of the forum guilds are being formed prior to release. Alliance * Irae (EU) * Synced (EU) * Sovereignty (US) * Damage Inc (US EST) * Carving a Dragon (German/International) * HBO is shit (US) Horde * Agony (Scandinavian) * Arcanum (EU) * Strength of Unity (EU) * Acumen (EU) * VCC (US) * Wind of Angmar (Russian) Social * Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/TheProjectKronos * Twitter: https://twitter.com/KronosWoW * Reddit: http://www.reddit.com/r/KronosWoW * Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/user/TheProjectKronos See Also * Main Page * Private Servers